


Biting Down

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Jealous!Rin, M/M, PWP, sousuke being an excellent dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin pulled quickly back, Nitori pressed his hand to his mouth, faking a hurt expression. “S-senpai bit me!”</p>
<p>His hips didn't stop however, and it was only a moment before Rin noticed the corners of his lips turned up behind the hand. He leaned in close, dropping the hand slowly and purring softly into the captains ear.</p>
<p>“Do it again,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this other than the obligatory sorry not sorry. I'm fairly sure this is the first smut I've written for two dudes, but the mechanics seem sound. Title comes from the Lorde song that inspired this into being.

Something had grated on Matsuoka Rin's nerves the entire day. Something that floated just beyond the realm of his understanding and pushed him into a foul mood. He wasn't sure why but he just felt wrong. It was when he got to practice that evening that something in his mind snapped back into place.

Why was Sousuke looking at Ai- Nitori like that? The captain's eyes narrowed, going from a neutral red to molten hot in moments. It was Sousuke who was always making jokes about how he favored Nitori too much, and wondering if the rest of the team saw the same thing Rin had tried to wean himself off of using the affectionate nickname that made Nitori's face light up every single time he heard it. 

Rin felt a little addicted to the way the boy smiled at him; it was different than the smile he gave anyone else. But from where he was standing, facing the pool but not really taking any time to actually oversee it, he could see that Nitori was giving Souske that same smile and something in his heart twisted in a way that he definitely didn't like. 

He ripped his eyes off the two speaking, in enough time to catch Momo as he completed a lap. Rin motioned him out of the pool, tossing a towel at the dripping boy and stealing another glance at Nitori who was now timing Sousuke's butterfly. His lip curled in annoyance, finding that twisting feeling in his chest once again.

“Captain! What's up?” Momo's voice was as bright and loud as ever. Rin skewered him with a glare, and looming closer to the wilting Momotaru, he found himself strugging for the question he had wanted to ask.

“Has Nitori been staying out late? He seems tired today.” It wasn't really a lie, though pumping one of his swimmers for information made Rin's shoulders give an uncomfortable roll. To his surprise Momo nodded his head with a bright laugh, though he adopted the same conspiratorial tone than Rin had used.

“Yamazaki-senpai has been coaching him after practice,” His words were punctuated by the splash of Nitori jumping into the pool, and Momo shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “Though last night I think they went to go get food or something afterwards, because it was almost ten by the time Nitori-senpai came home, and they didn't even offer to get me anything!”

By the time he had finished speaking, Momo's voice had rose to a despairing wail. Rin nodded before waving him back into the pool, trying and failing not to look over and appraise Nitori's swimming. It was normal to watch him swim, Rin was the captain after all.

His form had improved, but it couldn't be that way after just one coaching session. Rin had known for awhile that Nitori was coming back after practice to continue his laps, though he hadn't seemed so worn before, he had even found plenty of time to still spend time with Rin as his boyfriend rather than just the captain. Sousuke wasn't supposed to know that he and Nitori were dating, though Rin was sure that he did. 

Nitori had requested early on that Rin try to keep it a secret since he was the captain. It had been easy to understand; Nitori didn't want anyone looking at him and thinking that he only got treated well because he shared a bed with Rin, instead of earning it himself. He was always softer on Nitori than he was on other people, though he hadn't heard anything more than a few jokes about it.

Nitori stopped at the end of the lane when he noticed Rin standing there, lifting his goggles away from his stunning eyes and piercing Rin straight through with him. Despite the irritation that had been plaguing him, he smiled in return.

“You're looking good today, keep up the hard work.” He nodded his head and turned back to looking over the pool as a whole, pretending not to notice the cute way Nitori's cheeks flushed at the compliment before he pushed off the wall once again.

When he was back in his customary spot in front of the pool, he wasn't surprised when a mostly-dried Sousuke came to stand next to him, towel still draped over the back of his neck. Usually his old friends calm company was welcome, but this time Rin only fixed him with an annoyed glance and turned back to the pool.

“You gotta policy on dating teammates, Rin?” Sousuke was quiet when he spoke, and like Rin he didn't look over, instead watching the pool. His eyes fell on Nitori for a moment and the small smile on his face crept up without permission.

“You finally planning on asking Uozumi out or something?” Rin's tone was acidic, but Sousuke just laughed him off. Sousuke, rather than responding to Rin's comment nodded at Nitori's lane, one eyebrow quirked on his face.

“He looks good today.” Sousuke smiled and Rin found that he would like nothing more than to punch him at that moment.

“His swimming has improved a lot this year.” Rin tried to keep his voice neutral, struggling with the pang in his chest and the measure of pride that he always felt whenever he discussed Nitori with someone else.

“That's not what I meant,” Sousuke grinned, noticing the way Rin flinched at hearing that. “I was going to suggest he look into a better fitting suit, but I think I'll keep it to myself.”

“Shut up.” Rin growled despite his attempt to stop himself, looking over at his friend now with a dark expression. It was a totally new situation to him, listening to someone else make that kind of comment about Nitori- his Nitori. 

“You've never had an impure thought about those briefs, is what you're saying?” Sousuke could see that maybe this was one day where maybe Rin didn't want to hear any of this, but the way his face flushed before it started boiling was too much for him to pass up. “You're right, maybe a speedo would be better.”

“I will hit you in front of everyone,” Rin tried to force calm into his voice, his hands balled up into tight fists. “You're saying that's what you think about?”

“Only when you're out of the room.” Sousuke flicked his eyes up in time to see Rin's brows knit together in rage. It was time for Rin to just admit it already, as fun as it was to torment him about it day in and day out. It seemed like he'd finally given Rin enough to chew on, because he blew the whistle to end practice, shouting for them to go change.

Sousuke stalked off, leaving Rin glaring venomously at his back. Nitori popped out of the pool, but reading the expression on his boyfriends face thought better of it and went into the locker room with the rest of the team.

*

Following the practice, Rin returned to the small office he'd been given with his promotion to captain. He tucked the time sheets for the day into the appropriate folder and dug his phone out of the drawer of the desk. He used the office for little other than meeting up with Nitori in private, and after sending him a text to come up now he stretched his long legs out, laying both feet on the desk.

Was he jealous of the time Sousuke seemed to be spending with Nitori? Maybe, he would've taken time to coach Nitori if he'd asked. He wasn't sure if his chest would hurt like this if Sousuke hadn't pushed him on it. He'd assumed his roommate had known for the last few weeks what Rin was doing, but if he did why would he make those kinds of comments about his Nitori?

By the time Nitori knocked softly on the office door, Rin had worked himself back into a boil. He opened the door and let himself in, blinking at the sour expression on his boyfriends face.

“Senpai?” He asked, his voice more timid than he had intended. Rin had swiveled the chair to face the door upon hearing Nitori's knock, and now that it was safely shut again he nearly exploded onto his feet, leaning over the boy and mashing their lips together without any other greeting.

Nitori loosed a surprised moan against his boyfriends lips, eyes going wide for a second before melting into the forceful kiss. His mouth opened to the probing of Rin's tongue easily while his arms wrapped around his neck to help hold his slim body close to Rin's. After several tentative nibbles on Nitori's lips, the captain finally pulled back from the kiss, breath leaving him in a few ragged heaves.

Nitori was no better, though there was a bright smile on his face as he panted to regain his breath. It wasn't clear to him what had spurred Rin into such aggression, but Nitori rested his hands gently on Rin's shoulders, guiding him back to the chair in a few short steps and settling himself so he was straddling the captains lap.

“It's nice to see you too, Rin-senpai,” His voice was playful, but it shuddered as Rin was already busying himself laying kisses on the short strip of Nitori's exposed neck. It didn't seem as though he was in the mood for much conversation, though Nitori was curious what had pushed him into such a state. Rin didn't usually get so worked up on his own. “Ahh-re you feeling alright?”

He tried to disguise the moan by speaking quickly over it as Rin nipped at the pulse point on the bottom of his jaw, feeling the thudding of his heartbeat through Nitori's pale skin. That frustrated feeling hadn't left him yet, and lifting his hands from where they had come to steady his boyfriends hips, he unzipped the black track jacket, exposing more of Nitori's throat.

“I'm alright,” He paused, letting his warm breath tickle over Nitori's skin as he sighed softly. “Has Sousuke been coaching you?”

Nitori's nod caused Rin's lips to resume laying kisses on his neck, his large hands now wandering a lazy trail up and down Nitori's back. He didn't want to seem angry with him, but it dripped into his words anyways.

“And he took you to dinner last night?” He asked, more quietly now. Nitori leaned back a little in surprise, trying to look at Rin's face. The captain turned away elusively, sharp teeth digging a little into his lower lip.

“Y-yeah. Dinner was already over when we finished so he walked to the store with me to get something,” Nitori shrugged, sliding his fingers through Rin's brilliant hair, using it to tilt his face upwards, only to squeak in surprise as Rin leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once again.

Nitori could begin to feel himself start to strain the crotch of his track pants a little, though he hoped Rin hadn't yet noticed. It was in vain; as they continued to kiss Rin's hand came to cup around his quickly hardening cock, rubbing it slowly over the pants. Nitori wiggled a little as bright sparks of pleasure danced in front of his closed eyes. He pressed into the kiss until Rin broke away again, tiny whimpers coming from the back of his throat betraying him.

“Why didn't you ask me to help you out more?” Rin questioned, his voice surprisingly earnest. His face was pressed into Nitori's slim shoulder, interrupting a long chain of kisses to scrape his sharp teeth against the skin once again.

He was always careful, sometimes overly so, not to leave any marks on Nitori. It was his request to keep their relationship a secret, and Rin fully intended to honor that for as long as he could. Nitori rolled his shoulder forward into his boyfriends mouth, urging him to sink his teeth in further. He pulled his head away at that, looking up as his thumb drew one full line along the length of Nitori's cock. He moaned; judging by the blush it was louder than he had expected, making Rin glad once again for the secluded office where he didn't have to worry about quieting Nitori's... exuberant voice.

“I-I didn't want to give you more to worry about, Senpai. You're busy already, and Yamazaki-senpai offered to help me.” His tongue was peeking out a little between his lips as Nitori spoke, almost distracting Rin from what he said. The captain wasn't playing fair, asking him all these serious questions while teasing him like this. Nitori stared down at him, pupils blown wide with lust as Rin continued massaging his palm against his cock, though more gently this time. 

He could feel that Rin was stiff under him, but he made no motion to even grind himself into Nitori's soft ass, totally focused on the task at hand. It seemed strangely easy for single-minded Rin to block out even his own body when it came to tormenting Nitori. He had given an unconvinced snort at Nitori's words, turning his blushing face away once again.

“S-senpai, are you um, jealous?” There was a little mirth in his voice as he asked, causing Rin's blush to deepen as he nuzzled his forehead into his boyfriends chest to hide himself. Rin hadn't really considered that option during the day, but judging by the way his heart pinged at the question it certainly felt true. He nodded reluctantly, keeping his face covered as Nitori stroked through his hair.

“Sousuke had some... things to say about you during practice. I didn't really like hearing it,” He turned his flushed face up towards Nitori and was surprised by a sweet kiss. He leaned warmly into it, the arm he still had wrapped around him squeezing tighter. “Sorry, it's... a little silly.”

“I don't know what he said, but I did kinda tell him last night we were dating.” Nitori's words rushed out, and when Rin looked up his eyes crunched together in a glare that Nitori knew all too well.

“You told him?” The demand was quiet, but Nitori leaned backwards a bit, still massaging the back of Rin's scalp in a way he knew soothed the captain.

“You said you didn't care if anyone knew,” He reminded Rin calmly, a small smile playing on his lips. “I-I think I agree with that now, so I told him.”

“I don't care! It's just...” Another flash of rage crossed his face when it became clear that everything Sousuke said had been to fuck with him, though it was quickly erased by the scrape of Nitori's short nails on his scalp. He groaned softly at the feeling, his eyes closing for a second. “He was just trying to make me mad.”

Though Rin's relieved smile was small, when he saw Nitori beaming at him it grew instantly. They kissed again, and this time when Nitori felt teeth nudging his lip, he pushed his hips down against Rin's, grinding his ass slowly back and forth. It worked; Rin inhaled sharply and sunk his teeth deeper into Nitori's soft lip, making him moan into the kiss.

When Rin pulled quickly back, Nitori pressed his hand to his mouth, faking a hurt expression. “S-senpai bit me!”

His hips didn't stop however, and it was only a moment before Rin noticed the corners of his lips turned up behind the hand. He leaned in close, dropping the hand slowly and purring softly into the captains ear.

“Do it again,” There was a dangerous level of mischief in the request. For a moment Rin's only response was a strangled groan, leaning his head back and fixing Nitori with a gaze that he hoped would make him reconsider the request. Looking down at Rin's wide blown pupils and seeing the lust settled heavy in his dark eyes did not have the desired effect. 

Nitori craned his head back a little, exposing the whole of his pale throat. The tilt of his head hid the grin that formed on his face when Rin growled low at the sight, his chest vibrating. 

“Ai, q-quit it.” Rin mumbled in a tone that suggested to Nitori that he should really continue exactly what he was doing.

“What did Sousuke-kun say?” He asked, having to tamp down the giggle that started in his chest when Rin grunted at the casual address. He nuzzled his nose softly on Rin's cheek, using the angle to continue hiding his smile. “Was it mean?”

Rin's cheeks flamed as he shook his head. With Nitori pressed into him like this, he could smell chlorine from the pool, along with the flowery shampoo that his boyfriend always used on his silver hair. 

“He was talking about your swimsuit.” Rin grumbled, holding carefully onto Nitori's hips before laying another soft kiss on his neck, trying to avoid any enticement to bite down once again. It failed when Nitori left a lewd moan in his ear, unzipping his jacket the rest of the way. He hadn't bothered putting another shirt on before coming up to meet Rin, and a shiver ran through his bare chest as he felt the captains teeth sink just a little into his skin.

It wasn't enough, and he whimpered out in frustration as Rin leaned back again, tongue dragging a slow path on his lips. He touched his fingers to the light pink mark left on his skin, purring again as he rubbed against it.

“C'mon Rin-senpai,” His fingers slid over the mark again, looking down at Rin with his head tilted a little to the side. “Bite me.”

Rin's breath hitched and he quickly closed his eyes to avoid the sight. His hips ground upward into Nitori's ass despite himself. It was a struggle to remember why he wasn't giving in to that request and covering Nitori in marks from his teeth.

“You said you didn't want the team to know,” He spoke without conviction, opening his eyes when he found that keeping them closed only let him imagine tempting pictures of Nitori instead. The boy shrugged, smile growing on his face.

“Who said they have to? My love life isn't anyone's business,” Nitori's voice was coy. It wouldn't matter if he explained or not, bite marks from Rin were bound to be unmistakable. Still, it seemed that the continued requests had finally worn the captain down because rather than returning to pressing his lips gently to Nitori's skin, he bit firmly onto his shoulder.

Nitori jerked forward with a moan, part in surprise from the bite, but mostly from just how good it felt. There was something new and wild in Rin's eyes, and it was at that point he'd had enough of all the clothing covering them. He leaned back with a ragged breath, nudging Nitori back gently and nodding his head.

“Strip,” It was a demand that Nitori was glad to follow, though his legs quivered as he rose. Rin was quick to help steady him, though his eyes were locked on the dark circular mark his teeth had left on Nitori's pale skin. He let his boyfriend remove the jacket on his own, but leaned forward and hooked his thumbs in the waist of Nitori's pants, hauling them down in a sharp motion. Nitori kicked them away from his feet, grinning as he tugged Rin's shirt up over his head.

“Are you going to do it again Senpai?” His voice teased, pushing the arms of the wheeled chair until it clanged against the desk. Rin nodded his head eagerly, arching his hips off the chair as Nitori pulled his sweats down with a coo. His teeth clamped on his pale neck, eyes closed as he relaxed back into the seat, now naked.

“F-fuck,” Nitori moaned, sliding himself back into Rin's lap. There was a tingle of pain that vanished as Rin's tongue swiped over each deep indent, leaving a red stain evident. Nitori did not have a foul mouth, even during sex; hearing him curse made Rin's hips thrust up in surprise. He groaned at the thick wave of pleasure that came from his cock rubbing against Nitori's. One hand came to rest on the small of Nitori's back as he continued leaving smaller nips, leaving pink pinches of skin in his wake.

His other hand was digging in the top drawer of the desk, producing a clear tube of lube and a brightly wrapped condom. He set the wrapper to the side, flipping the cap of the tube open. He removed his hand from rubbing Nitori's back and squirted some of the cold liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. 

Nitori's fingers were in his hair once again, the gentle pressure of his blunt nails massaging Rin's scalp caused him to rumble from his chest once again. His fingers rubbed a slow circle around Nitori's tight hole, spreading the slick substance there before sliding his middle finger in slowly. 

Nitori's back arched up instantly, and a single breathy Senpai fell out of his mouth. It was so soft it almost wasn't a word at all, and his arms wrapped tight around Rin's neck, bringing their bodies to press together. Rin curled his finger inside of Nitori's heat listening to the faltering whimpers that were drawn out as he thrust his finger in all the way. Nitori's hips rolled backwards, seeking greater friction against the intruding digit. Rin's wrist twisted, and he paused to enjoy the way it made him cry out sharply.

As he moved to slide a second finger into Nitori's hole, Rin's teeth dug into his collarbone. This time he pressured them more roughly into his boyfriends skin, suckling on the wound he left behind. Each time he sunk his teeth in, an electric thrill trembled down his spine. It made his fingers curl deeper inside Nitori, and he was rewarded with a shout and another firm tug on his vibrant hair. He wanted to continue tormenting Nitori, to watch him come completely undone in his arms but even as he thought about it, Rin's body shouted at him for release.

Instead he ceased mouthing Nitori's delicate flesh for a moment, pausing to admire the almost purple mark with its perfect ring of indents from his teeth. He shifted Nitori's position in his lap, his fingers scissoring and spreading inside him. This brought a series of new sounds out of Nitori, who continued to grind his hips backwards into Rin's fingers. He lifted his head, mostly with the intent of planting a kiss on Nitori's lips, but was stopped dead by the look on his face.

Nitori's mouth hung open slightly, his lips dark and swollen. His silver hair was stuck in strands on his forehead with a light sheen of sweat that made his skin seem like it was shimmering. Distracted by the sight of Nitori looking so nearly wrecked, even Rin's fingers stopped moving inside him.

“A-Ai,” A blush was creeping its way from the back of his neck to his cheeks, Rin could feel it. He didn't know what he had meant to say, but he was saved by the strangled sound that came from the back of Nitori's throat. Pushing back onto Rin's fingers, he tried to regain some of the delightful friction he had only a moment ago.

The sound pushed Rin's world back into focus, making everything feel like it was in high definition. He returned to pressing kisses into Nitori's neck, teasing over his thrumming pulse with swirling licks from his tongue. He returned to thrusting and curling his fingers in Nitori, waiting for him to huff out a ragged breath before adding in a third.

Nitori squeaked at this, Rin biting down high on his neck as he shoved them deeper, until the pressed firmly into the spot inside of him that made Nitori practically keen in delight. Several deep pushes later, Rin removed his teeth, followed by his intruding fingers, licking over the broken blood vessels under Nitori's skin that were already beginning to form a bruise. After the shiver wracking through Nitori finished, Rin paused to rest both hands on his slender hips, only now realizing the heavy pants coming out of his own mouth.

“S-senpai?” Nitori shivered a little, feeling Rin's damp fingers resting on his skin made the rest of his body feel unbearably hot. Under the last bite Rin had left on his skin, he could feel the endless pounding of his pulse. He leaned forward, his pelvis pressing into the almost angry hardness of Rin's cock under him as his fingers grabbed the wrapped condom, pressing an open mouthed kiss just under Rin's ear.

Rin wondered if his boyfriend was feeling apprehensive about moving any further, with the way that he was quivering but quiet. Hearing the crinkling behind him brought a toothy smirk to his face. Rather than struggling to open it himself, Nitori simply held it up to the captain with a quirk of the eyebrow. Rin lifted one hand away from his hips, taking it and tearing the wrapper easily with his teeth. Nitori still marveled at how he managed to do without ripping the rubber with a mouth so reminiscent of a sharks. Rolling the rubber over Rin's length brought a shiver through his shoulders. Nitori lifted his hips in the air, his thighs trembling from holding his position crouched over Rin's lap for so long, and the captain rubbed his hands over their pale skin, helping to hold him steady.

After a moment of adjusting and pressing his lips almost furiously against Rin's; Nitori pressed his stretched opening against the red tip of Rin's cock. It took little pressure from his hips to allow it to sink into him, and a faltering groan came from the back of Rin's throat as he felt it.

When Nitori was settled fully in his lap, Rin took several long and shaking breaths. Nitori pressed his face into the side of Rin's neck, leaving ghostly kisses over his throbbing pulse point. His insides burned a little with the intrusion, but it settled quickly. Drawing in a shaking breath, Nitori began moving his hips upwards slowly; his breath hitched, feeling Rin's fingers pressing into one of the bite marks left on his pale shoulder. 

He traced it, fingers pressing down on the darkening bruise, feeling the shallow indents left by his sharp teeth. Nitori whimpered at the contact, rolling his shoulder forward into Rin's fingers as his hips continued at a maddeningly slow pace. Rin's chest rumbled with a growl, his hips bucking up underneath Nitori, speeding his bounces.

Rin did the best he could to swallow down the moan that was welling its way up his throat, only to have it knocked out the next time Nitori's hips landed on his. Nitori giggled softly at the sound in a way that was deceptively angelic. Rin quirked his eyebrow, a sharp smirk spreading over his face. He shifted them slightly, tilting his head to Nitori's unblemished shoulder and sinking his teeth in. It was deeper than the previous bites though not nearly enough to actually break Nitori's perfect skin. 

Holding Nitori's shoulder in his mouth still, Rin began thrusting his hips upwards in earnest. Nitori settled against him in response, letting Rin's thrusts and the strong pressure of his hands gripping his thighs take control. Nitori rolled his hips forcefully every time he came to rest against Rin, delighted moans fluttering out of his mouth as each time he did the head of Rin's cock brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him that made his perception of the world shrink only to the places where he could feel Rin against him.

Rin increased the pace of his hips gradually, shifting one hand from Nitori's hip to wrap and tug firmly at his length. His other arm tugged Nitori impossibly closer, the subtle change in angle causing each thrust to abuse his prostate instead of brushing teasingly against it. He could feel the trembles coursing through Nitori as the first wave of his orgasm rushed up from his stomach.

Nitori dug his teeth into his lower lip sharply, feeling the hot rush threaten all of his senses. There was a mild surprise when Rin lifted his face from where it had pressed into Nitori's shoulder, untangling his lips with a forceful kiss. Their lips broke apart as the first thick ropes of cum shot out of Nitori's length, painting abstract patterns along Rin's abs.

The satisfaction at hearing Nitori's cresting scream ring out in the oppressively hot office made Rin slam into him a final time. He was quieter, several long groans that choked off abruptly as his orgasm barreled through him, both arms wrapped tight around Nitori to hold him in place as his hips hitched upwards almost weakly.

Nitori was a puddle against his chest when Rin finished, carding his fingers weakly through the slightly damp red locks. His contented smile was pure silver, and Rin found a traitorous blush creeping over his neck as he looked down into two satisfied blue eyes.

“Mmn, Senpai,” Nitori was blushing as well, his fingers running over one of the almost purple bites decorating around his neck. “I think you got a little carried away.”

Rin leaned forward, pressing tender pecks into each one, stealing another moment to keep his face hidden away. It was embarrassing; not the apparent severity of the bites, but just how much he had enjoyed inflicting them.

“Doesn't hurt, right?” He inquired, his breath fanning warm and comforting over the sharp angles of Nitori's collarbone. He looked up, smiling at the nod he received. “Good. I like them.” 

Nitori laughed at the shy note in Rin's voice, stretching himself languidly as he stood, using Rin's shoulders to help support his weight on trembling legs. 

“Desk next time,” He smiled, cheeks a dusty pink. Rin just pressed his face into his palms, scrubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes as he laughed.

*

Rin had not expected to be nervous about the next days practice, but he found himself making excuses to linger in the locker room until he saw Nitori's silver head facing his locker. He was still wearing his jacket, and Rin glanced away quickly before he undressed to change. The temptation of seeing what state his neck was in did not seem like it would make practice any easier.

He could hear Momo's confused gasp before the locker rooms door banged shut behind him, and it wasn't hard to imagine what had surprised his boyfriends room mate.

When Nitori walked out, it took considerable effort for Rin not to stare at his neck like some kind of deep sea predator. His throat and shoulders were dotted with dark bruises; several still sporting the round indents of his teeth digging in. Rin spared it just a glance, looking back at the pool with his eyebrows settled low in focus. No one other than Momo seemed interested in asking about the origin of the bites, seemingly blessed with better sense than the exuberant first-year.

Sousuke waited until the end of practice to appear again standing next to Rin. He was still dripping with water from the pool, towel draped over the back of his neck. Sousuke coughed a little, and Rin glanced up, following his stare for a moment. He was watching Nitori again, of course. 

“Y'know Captain,” The title dripped with Sousukes particular brand of almost apathetic sarcasm. “I didn't really mean to encourage you that much.”

“Dick,” Rin glanced up with a glare, though his whole heart wasn't really in it. He was too busy forcing thoughts of Nitori out of his mind.

“At least it's not as bad as the day he called you Captain on accident and you insisted on re-timing your 400. Twice,” Sousuke laughed, clapping one hand on Rin's back. He didn't miss the little growl that worked its way out of Rin's chest. “At least you made me a lot of money today.”

Rin looked up at that, blinking for a second before groaning loudly.

“A bet? Really?” His tone was dismal, and he surveyed the whole of the team with an imposing red glare. He was torn between wondering if his relationship was really that obvious, or if it was Sousuke just finding a way to line his pockets.

“Minami was so sure he still had a chance with Nitori, too,” Sousuke chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“You're using that money to send me and Ai on a nice date.” Rin was grumbling now, shrugging his shoulders unevenly. He stole another glance at Nitori, face flushing as Momo ducked into his lane, poking one of the bruises gently. The sound Nitori made in response was bordering on lewd, and with a sharp shake of his head Rin went back to shouting at the members of the team.

“Mikoshiba! Back to work,” It came out as a growl, but he didn't miss the slightly thankful look on Nitori's face. He continued barking orders, letting practice drag for another fifteen minutes before finally signaling for everyone to hit the showers.

Idly he wondered what kind of food Nitori would like, especially now that it was on Sousuke.


End file.
